icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2013–14 New York Rangers season
The 2013–14 New York Rangers season is the franchise's 87th season of play and their 88th season overall. Off-season The Rangers first order of business for the 2013–14 season was to find a new head coach after letting John Tortorella go on May 29, 2013.Tortorella relieved of coaching duties The Rangers hired recently fired Canucks coach Alain Vigneault on June 21. Coincidentally, Tortorella would be hired as the new Canucks coach only days after Vigneault was hired by the Rangers.Vigneault named Rangers head coach The Rangers finished their coaching staff on August 6 by hiring Scott Arniel as an associate coach, along with former players Ulf Samuelsson and Daniel Lacroix as assistant coaches.Rangers Announce Additions to Coaching Staff Pre-season The New York Rangers lost five of their six preseason games, during which they scored nine goals and allowed 22 goals against. They went 2-for-22 on the power play and allowed five power play goals against in the last three games. Regular season Due to final stages of renovations at Madison Square Garden, the Rangers opened the season on a nine-game road trip from October 3 to 24, during which the team went 3–6–0. The Rangers had a franchise-record nine-game homestand from December 7 to 23, during which they had a record of 3–4–2.http://www.cbssports.com/nhl/gametracker/recap/NHL_20131223_TOR@NYR As part of the 2014 NHL Stadium Series games, the Rangers played two consecutive outdoor games at Yankee Stadium on January 26 against the New Jersey Devils (7–3 win) and on January 29 against the New York Islanders (2–1 win).http://www.nhl.com/ice/event.htm?location=/stadiumseries/2014/ny/responsive The NHL took a two-week break from February 9 to February 25 for the Olympics. The Rangers had seven players represent their countries; Ryan Callahan, Ryan McDonagh and Derek Stepan for the United States, Rick Nash for Canada, Mats Zuccarello for Norway and Carl Hagelin and Henrik Lundqvist for Sweden. On April 7, with a Devils loss to the Flames, the Rangers clinched a playoff spot for the fourth consecutive season, and for the eighth time out of nine seasons. On April 10, win a 2–1 win over the Sabres and a Flyers 4–2 loss to the Lightning, the Rangers clinched 2nd place in their division and home ice advantage for the first round of the Stanley Cup Playoffs. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season Game was played at the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Paradise, Nevada as part of the Frozen Fury series of exhibition games. |} Regular season |- | November: 9–6–0, 18 Points (Home: 4–4–0; Road: 5–2–0) |- | December: 6–6–2, 14 Points (Home: 3–5–2; Road: 3–1–0) |- | January: 10–4–1, 21 Points (Home: 5–3–1; Road: 5–1–0) Games were played at Yankee Stadium in The Bronx, New York. |- | February: 3–1–0, 6 Points (Home: 2–1–0; Road: 1–0–0) |- | March: 9–6–1, 17 Points (Home: 3–2–1; Road: 6–4–0) |- | April: 3–1–2, 8 Points (Home: 2–1–0; Road: 1–0–2) |} Playoffs The New York Rangers ended the 2013–14 regular season as the Metropolitan Division's 2nd seed. They defeated the #3 seed Philadelphia Flyers in the first round 4 games to 3. Then they faced the #1 seed Pittsburgh Penguins in the Metropolitan Division finals in the second round of the playoffs. For the first time in Rangers history, the team came back from a 3-1 series deficit to win the series in 7 games. Next, they defeated the #3 seed Montreal Canadiens in the Eastern Conference Finals in the third round 4 games to 2 and became the Eastern Conference Champions. They are the first team in NHL history that played the maximum of 14 games over the first two rounds and still had enough to advance to the final. After 20 years, the Rangers headed to the Stanley Cup Final, where they faced the Western Conference champion Los Angeles Kings. The Rangers lost three games in OT and lost the series 4-1. Key: Win Loss |- valign="top" | Metropolitan Division Finals vs. (M1) Pittsburgh Penguins – Rangers won series 4–3 |- valign="top" | Eastern Conference Finals vs. (A3) Montreal Canadiens – Rangers won series 4–2 |- valign="top" | Stanley Cup Final vs. (P3) Los Angeles Kings – Kings won series 4–1 Player statistics Final stats ;Skaters }|Plus/Minus}} ! |- | || 77 || 19 || 40 || 59 || 11 || 32 |- | || 82 || 17 || 40 || 57 || 12 || 18 |- | || 82 || 20 || 31 || 51 || || 18 |- | || 81 || 18 || 27 || 45 || 2 || 46 |- | || 77 || 14 || 29 || 43 || 11 || 36 |- | || 65 || 26 || 13 || 39 || 10 || 36 |- | || 66 || 17 || 20 || 37 || 14 || 72 |- | || 80 || 15 || 21 || 36 || 10 || 56 |- | || 72 || 17 || 16 || 33 || 8 || 44 |- | || 45 || 11 || 14 || 25 || || 16 |- | || 81 || 5 || 19 || 24 || 6 || 16 |- | || 73 || 6 || 12 || 18 || 0 || 18 |- | || 82 || 6 || 12 || 18 || 1 || 56 |- | || 74 || 4 || 11 || 15 || 7 || 25 |- | || 72 || 3 || 11 || 14 || || 24 |- | || 81 || 1 || 12 || 13 || 9 || 26 |- | || 42 || 2 || 9 || 11 || || 10 |- | || 19 || 1 || 7 || 8 || 1 || 4 |- | || 51 || 4 || 4 || 8 || || 128 |- | || 30 || 1 || 5 || 6 || 4 || 0 |- | || 30 || 3 || 3 || 6 || || 18 |- | || 31 || 3 || 0 || 3 || 0 || 43 |- | || 21 || 0 || 2 || 2 || || 20 |- | || 11 || 1 || 1 || 2 || 5 || 4 |- | || 22 || 0 || 1 || 1 || || 10 |- | || 6 || 0 || 0 || 0 || || 14 |- | || 1 || 0 || 0 || 0 || || 0 |- | || 2 || 0 || 0 || 0 || || 7 |- | || 11 || 0 || 0 || 0 || || 2 |- | || 3 || 0 || 0 || 0 || || 0 |- | || 6 || 0 || 0 || 0 || || 10 |} ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Rangers. Stats reflect time with the Rangers only. ‡Denotes player was traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with the Rangers only. Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Roster Awards and records Awards Milestones Records Transactions The Rangers have been involved in the following transactions during the 2013–14 season: Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via retirement Player signings Draft picks New York Rangers' picks at the 2013 NHL Entry Draft, which was held in Newark, New Jersey, on June 30, 2013. ;Draft notes * The New York Rangers' first-round pick went to the Columbus Blue Jackets as the result of a July 23, 2012, trade that sent Rick Nash, Steven Delisle and a 2013 conditional third-round pick to the Rangers in exchange for Artem Anisimov, Brandon Dubinsky, Tim Erixon and this pick. * The New York Rangers' second-round pick went to the San Jose Sharks as the result of an April 2, 2013, trade that sent Ryane Clowe to the Rangers in exchange for a 2013 third-round pick (previously acquired from Florida), a 2014 conditional round pick and this pick. * The Nashville Predators' third-round pick went to the New York Rangers as a result of a June 23, 2012, trade that sent a 2012 third-round pick (#89–Brendan Leipsic) to the Predators in exchange for this pick. * The Columbus Blue Jackets' third-round pick went to the New York Rangers as a result of a July 23, 2012, trade that sent Artem Anisimov, Brandon Dubinsky, Tim Erixon and a 2013 first-round pick to the Blue Jackets in exchange for Rick Nash, Steven Delisle and this pick. * The New York Rangers' fifth-round pick went to the Nashville Predators as the result of a June 23, 2012, trade that sent a 2012 fifth-round pick (#142–Thomas Spelling) to the Rangers in exchange for this pick. * The New York Rangers' seventh-round pick went to the Minnesota Wild as the result of a February 3, 2012, trade that sent Casey Wellman to the Rangers in exchange for Erik Christensen and this pick. References Category:New York Rangers seasons Category:2014 in hockey